Love in the Darkest Depths
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: 24 year old, Hikkori Yagamashi was an average man in the Kingdom of Dethien. That all changed when his world turned upside down during a simple nature walk with his best friend and crush. He gets rescued by 19 year old Takeo Kurosawa who just happens to be the prince of the Dark Realm. What will happen when their two different worlds, Light and Dark collide? Fluff and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Hello there readers and welcome to my newest fanfiction, Love from the Darkest Depths! This story was based off of Junjou Romantica, along with other references like The Legend of Zelda (which is where the fantasy theme comes from.) Review, enjoy and cheers! ~ Double_

**_Introduction:_**

**_I look at the man laying on my bed. How the hell did I get myself into this? I must be dreaming. I pinch myself, only feeling slight pain. Nope, I'm awake. I must be going crazy then. Just do the quick insanity test that dad taught you how to do. I breathe deeply and begin thinking, clearing everything else from my mind. My name is Takeo Kurosawa, and I am the Prince of the Dark Realm of the Kingdom of Dethien. I am nineteen years old right now. Well, I guess I'm ok. I just don't know this guy's name. All I know is that I saved his life. How did this even begin? How did we even cross paths?_**

Chapter 1: Hikkori's PoV

I woke up early that morning. It's the beginning of spring break, which means I don't have to work until the break is near over since I am a ninth grade English teacher at North Dethien High. I got up out of my bed and walked into the kitchen. I went into the cabinet and got a box of cereal out. I grabbed a bowl, and got the milk out of the fridge. I prepared myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table to enjoy it. Just as I was about to eat some cereal, my cell phone rang in the bedroom. I had to get up and unplug it. I looked at the caller ID. It was my best friend, Katsuro. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said, walking back to the kitchen.

"Good morning, buddy," Katsuro replied with his usual bright tone. "Ready for our nature walk today?"

"Yep," I say, starting to eat my cereal.

"We're going to have a lot of fun," he says. I munch into the phone.

"Are….you eating something?" he says.

"Yeah?" I say with my mouth full. "Why do you ask?"

He laughs a little. "No reason."

I munch on my cereal. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll come to your apartment," he says. "See ya then."

"Ok, bye." I hang up and finish my cereal.

I went to my room and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and brown hiking boots. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment, making sure I looked nice for Katsuro. Even though we aren't lovers, and never will be because he doesn't know that I love him, I always make an effort to look nice around him. I walked back into the kitchen and got myself a water bottle. I put my phone in my pocket and sat down at the kitchen table to wait for a knock at the door. Within two minutes, Katsuro walked into my apartment uninvited because that's just what he does. He had his usual bright, excited smile on his face.

"I brought my camera with so I could get plenty of nature shots for the article," he said, walking over to me.

Katsuro is a photojournalist for the Dethien Times, the kingdom's newspaper. His boss asked him to do an article on the spring since it's spring break now. He thought it would be the perfect idea to go on a nature walk with me, so he could get photos for the article.

I smiled at him. "I sure hope you brought your camera, Suro, otherwise this walk would be worthless."

"It wouldn't be worthless. We haven't spent any time together lately, so we would still get to hang out together."

"True. Which woods are we walking through?" I asked him.

"The North Woods of course," he replied. "They're the closest woods to here."

"Just checking. We better get going."

He nodded his head and we headed out the door of my apartment. We walked to the entrance of the woods, which was about a twenty minute walk from my place. We walked and talked quietly as he took photos of the beauty of these woods in the spring. Every so often, there were rustles in the trees and bushes around us. Katsuro said that it was just the wind, but there was no wind. I started to become a little paranoid.

"Maybe we should head back," I said, concerned about both of our safeties.

Katsuro punched me lightly in the shoulder. "Stop being such a scaredy-cat, Hikkori. Everything's fine."

The rustling gets louder around us. I back up into Katsuro.

"Do you hear that?" I said quietly. "What was that?"

"I don't know," he replied in a slightly afraid tone. "I think you're right though. Let's get out of here."

We tried to leave, but suddenly, what appeared to be black-cloaked figures surrounded us. There were ten of them. They spoke to each other in some foreign language that I did not understand. They suddenly rushed for us. Katsuro pushed me out of the way of the figures the best he could. Two of them grabbed me roughly, and the others went for Katsuro. The two figures holding me were squeezing me tightly, like they were literally trying to squeeze the life out of me. They blocked Katsuro from my view. They swung their sharp scythes at him piercing his body on the contact. All I heard were his screams of pain and agony.

"KATSURO!" I screamed, but I quickly got silenced by a sharp scythe tip piercing my stomach. I felt hot blood come up into my mouth. I began to black out after that. The only thing I remember was a figure about my height with fiery red hair wearing all black rush up into the group, screaming something in their language, and holding up a samurai sword towards the figures. Suddenly, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Welcome back! Enjoying so far? I hope so. Review and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 2- Hikkori's PoV

I awake slowly after blacking out for what feels like hours. Above me, I see a young male who almost appears to be my age. He has dark tawny skin, and piercing golden eyes. He wears wide framed glasses, with the right lense partially being covered by his fiery red hair, which he has pulled back in a low ponytail behind his back. He has some cuts on his face on his cheeks and under his lip. He appears to be quite tall and has a lean build. I can see his lean muscle through the sleeves of his tight long sleeved shirt. I must be dead, and that must be an angel because he is one of the most attractive men I have ever seen. He seems to be cleaning a cut on my cheek. I'm going to take my chance and touch his face.  
I put my hand on his cheek. "Am I in heaven?"  
He looks at me strange, grabs my hand, and slams it on the bed.  
"Don't touch me," he says in a slightly cold tone. He walks over to a stool in his room where he has some bandages and gauze.  
"I must be in hell then because you are one nasty angel."  
He looks at me and smiles a dark mysterious smile. "You are in hell."  
I look at him surprised. That was unexpected.  
He looks at me and laughs. "I was kind of kidding. You are laying above hell though. It's below our feet."  
"Come again?" I say very confused. I don't even know his name, and he's messing with me.  
He walks over to me with a wide bandage. "I guess I should explain." He puts the bandage on my cheek over the cut. He sits on the edge of the bed I'm laying on. "You are in Dethien's Dark Realm right now. I rescued you from being murdered and perhaps devoured by demons." He speaks in such a calm, cool tone, it's frightening.  
"And who are you?" I ask, even more confused than before.  
"My name is Takeo Kurosawa, and I am the Prince of the Dark Realm. That's all you need to know about me."  
"Why did you save my life?" I ask, curious to hear his response.  
"Because I saw you there in the woods and I heard yours and your friend's screams. I rescued you, but your friend didn't live."  
My eyes widen. "Katsuro."  
"Yeah, sorry for your loss. He got murdered and half devoured by those Shapeshifters. I threw his body into the underworld for the creatures to finish his body off."  
I quickly look at him. "You what?!"  
"He was half-eaten anyway. No one in their right mind would bury him like that. Not to mention, you wouldn't want to see him in that condition."  
I look at him angrily, hot tears starting to fill my eyes. "How could you be so inconsiderate, so cruel to. Let. That. Happen. To. Him." My voice chokes on many of my words, and I quickly find myself crying.  
'Katsuro. I'm sorry I ever let something like that happen to you. Please, forgive me for my mistake. I will always devote my love to you.' I cry into my hands. I feel pathetic crying in front of a stranger. I can feel his eyes piercing into my soul as he watches me cry. I look at him.  
"Could you not watch me cry?!"  
He sighs. "I'm sorry." He opens his arms to me. "Do you want a hug, cry baby?"  
That comment felt like a stab in the heart. "I am not a cry baby! And no! I do not want a hug from you, thank you very much!"  
He gets up off the bed and shoves his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans.  
"Fine," he says coldly. "I'll leave you to cry by yourself." He opens the door and closes it loudly behind him.  
I've known this guy for five minutes, and we got in a fight. How could he be so rude to me? I know he's a prince, but he's also a bastard. I'm suffering through a serious loss, and he just acts like it shouldn't be a big deal for me. Well, forget about him. I try to sit up, but it doesn't work so well since my abdomen is wrapped from the stab wound it received. I look around the room. He has posters around his room, swords, knives, and a bow hanging on his walls, and books all over his desk, and a bookshelf full of books. I eye the large amount of weapons on the wall. He could easily kill me with one whack, one stab, one shot. I need to get out of here. I try to get up, but all I end up doing is rolling off the bed and hurting myself more.  
I lay there in pain for a couple minutes before the door opens and Takeo comes back in. He looks at me and sighs loudly.  
"I should have told you not to try to escape because you would just hurt yourself more."  
He sets a glass bottle down onto the stool and picks me up with ease. He lays me back on the bed. He's much stronger than he looks. He's starting to frighten me yet again. He walks over to the stool and grabs the glass bottle he placed on it. Inside it is a dark green colored liquid.  
"What is that?" I ask, hoping I don't have to drink it since it looks disgusting.  
"It's a healing potion. It'll help your injuries heal faster." He hands the bottle to me. "Now, drink it."  
I look at the liquid in the bottle and look back up at him. "Do I have to drink it?"  
He looks at me emotionlessly. "Yes. Now, drink it."  
I sigh and uncork the bottle. I instantly get a strong scent of vomit from it that makes me pull the bottle away from my face.  
"That smells awful," I say. "What's in this?"  
"Who knows. I didn't make it." He stands there stiffly, expecting me to drink it.  
"I am NOT drinking that," I say, trying to hand it back to him.  
"The sooner you drink that, the sooner your injuries heal, and you can leave," he says, still staring at me.  
So, my option are drink something that smells like vomit, or stay here for a few weeks. I pick to drink this…..whatever the hell it is. I hold my breath and quick chug it down, trying to ignore the taste to match its smell. I swallow the disgusting liquid, and the snarky prince snags the bottle and cork from me and recorks the bottle. I feel my eyes getting heavy. He stares at me as I start falling asleep.  
"Have a nice rest," he says, backing away from me with a straight, emotionless face.  
That son of a bitch drugged me. I know he did. My eyes fall shut, and I fall into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: I have a feeling not a lot of people are going to read this. If you have friends that would like it, recommend it to them please. Thank you! Review, enjoy, and cheers! ~ Double_

Chapter 3- Hikkori's PoV

I awake to the sight of the sun setting through the large window of the prince's room. How long have I been asleep? I'm starving right now, and I really need to figure out where the bathroom is. I sit up, actually succeeding this time. It doesn't hurt anymore. I slide up my shirt and see gauze around the injured area. He must have wrapped it for me. I pull my shirt back down and stand up. I'm a bit scared to leave this room, but I need to leave before I end up starving. I open the door and walk into the dark, cold hallway. The floors are black and so are the walls. Along the walls are portraits and crimson red silks and a variety of weapons. I stop at the largest portrait in the hallway. It appears to be a large family portrait. There are many children in the picture, two adults, and the prince. The eldest man looks like the prince, so I'm assuming that's his father. He has a slight smile on his face. Next to him is a woman with long black hair much shorter than him, but she appears to be the second oldest, so I'll assume that's his mother. Many of the children look like the father with the same fiery red hair and similar skin tones. They all seem so regal in the portrait. I keep walking down the hall until I find some stairs. I creep down the stairs slowly. I hear lots of yelling between an unfamiliar male, and surprisingly, a somewhat familiar female voice.

I reach the bottom stair and see what all the noise is. There is a tall, lanky male about six feet tall wearing all black with short black hair minus his bangs covering his left eye and pale white skin. Next to him is a fairly tall and busty female with long curly reddish brown hair that reaches the small of her back with fairly pale skin, wearing much more colorful and revealing clothing than the male yelling at each other. Both of them are holding knives. Ok, I'm seriously scared now. The male throws the knife at the wall, hitting a target on the wall in the dead center.

He smiles at the female. "Ha," he says proudly. "See if you can beat that."

The girl laughs at him. "Oh, you just watch."

She throws the knife and hits the handle of his knife dead on, the blade of her knife piercing into the blade of his. They exchange looks with each other, the male's smile quickly dropping.

"Ha, you son of a bitch," the female says starting to laugh. "Pay up."

He sighs and pulls some money out of his pocket and hands it to her, frowning.

She smiles sweetly and eagerly takes it from him. She turns to the stairs and sees me slowly backing up.

"Howdy stranger," she says slowly approaching me. I start backing up further.

"No, no don't be scared. I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

Everyone's scaring me right now.

"Sumiko," the male says. "You scare all men away."

She glares at him. "That means you have a vagina then."

He frowns at her. "Touche."

Sumiko? That name sounds familiar. She stops and looks at me closely.

"You look familiar," she says to me, staring intensely at me.

Ok, now I'm really scared. Now she thinks she recognizes me from somewhere.

"What's your name?" she asks me.

Should I tell her? Well, I'm pretty stuck right now, so I might as well.

"Hikkori Yagamashi," I reply, hoping she'll leave me alone now.

Her eyes light up. "Oh my god! I do remember you! I'm Sumiko Sohma!"

Sumiko Sohma? We went to school together. We were best friends in high school. If I remember correctly, she's bisexual.

I smile at her. "I do remember you," I say. "You just look so…." I look at her. "Different."

"I know," she says excitedly. "I used to be a twig with no boobs or butt and now look at me." She turns around in a circle like she's modeling for me.

She smiles brightly at me. "Oh my god. We need to catch up. Come on, Hikkori!" She grabs my arm and makes me come down the last few stairs. She pulls me off into a hallway with a surprising amount of force. She pulls me into the kitchen and closes the swinging door. She sits me down in a chair and smiles widely at me.

"Hungry?" she asks, looking in the refrigerator.

"Yes," I say, still a little tense around her. She's so different, it's overwhelming. Yet, she can be overwhelming normally according to what I remember from high school.

"What do you want?" she asks me, looking at me attentively.

"It doesn't matter," I say.

"Kay," she replies, pulling some things out of the fridge. She places them on the counter. Sliced cheese, lunch meat, mayonnaise. She's making a sandwich. She gets bread, a knife, and a plate and starts making the sandwich.

"So," she says, starting a conversation with me. "What do you do for a living now?"

"I'm an English teacher at our old high school," I reply.

"What grade?" she asks, making the sandwich.

"Ninth," I reply. "What do you do?"

She looks over her shoulder at me with a smile on her face. "I'm a boy love novelist."

I smile a little. "Really? I've never seen your work."

She turns back to the sandwich. "That's because I write under the alias, Akira Suki."

"Akira Suki? I have seen your work then. Your novels are some of my favorites."

I see her smile widely and proudly. "It's just like high school, isn't it?"

I laugh a little and scratch an itch at the nape of my neck. "Yeah, I guess it is."

She laughs and hands my the plate. "There you go." She sits at the chair across from me.

"Thanks," I say and start eating my sandwich.

"No problem," she replies.

I take a bite of my sandwich. "So, you seeing anyone right now?"

She shakes her head no. "No man, no woman. I do have two kids though. How about no?"

I shake my head no. She sighs. "The lovers of romance are always the single ones."

I nod my head. "Got anyone you've got your eyes on?"

"Pfft," she says. "Hell no. None of these people here are cut out for me."

I laugh a little. "Well, that's cocky of you."

"I mean, I'm friends with pretty much everyone here, but they're literally all insane. I might be too, but they've crazier than me for longer."

I swallow slowly. "That's comforting to know."

"Don't worry," she says, laying a hand on my shoulders. "I'll be your bodyguard and protect you from the thieves and murderers."

I almost choke on my sandwich. "What? You're kidding right?"

She shakes her head at me. "I'm being serious right now. All my friends are thieves and murderers."

I put my sandwich down. "You need new friends. You know, ones that don't kill people."

She sighs. "Probably. I have you now though."

"I guess," I say. As soon as I close my mouth, the kitchen door opens. Takeo walks in the kitchen and stares at me strange.

"Oh, look who's feeling better," she says in a snarky tone.

Sumiko looks at him. "Yeah. We used to be best friends in high school."

"Don't care," he says going in the fridge.

She stands up as an angry expression starts to form on her once pleasant face. "I am tired of your damn attitude toward everyone."

He glares at her. "I don't not have an attitude."

"Yes you do," she says, walking toward him. "Stop it. Right now."

He gets in her face. "I'm just fine!"

She doesn't back down. "I know why you're so upset all the time. If you need to talk about it, I'm here. I know how you feel."

"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" He glares at her, then me. He closes the fridge and grabs an apple from a basket of fruit. He takes a bite and pushes the door open forcefully, smacking into the wall. He disappears out of view. Sumiko looks at the door, as her mouth suddenly twists into a smile. I back away seeing that, as it frightens me. She turns to me.

"I know what's really up his ass," she says. "I read his mind."

"You did what?" I ask, confused.

She twists her right wrist with her palm opening, forming a purple flame in her hand. "I have physic magic. I'm the only one in the entire kingdom. I can read minds, speak telepathically, and sense waves and emotions. I read his mind and read his waves."

"Ok…." I say, just going with it. "Well, what's pissing him off so much then?"

She smiles wider and laughs evilly. "I don't want to tell you quite yet."

"But," I say, but she just laughs louder.

"I'm going to torture you now," she says, walking out of the kitchen.

She pokes her head back in the room.

"Mata ne!" she says, smiling. She walks away from the door, letting it fall shut.

Dammit, what's got him so pissed off? And why won't she tell me? Now she's pissing me off. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait to find out.


End file.
